


Complement

by lara_aine



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/F, Genderswap, Kink Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-09
Updated: 2011-05-09
Packaged: 2017-10-19 05:22:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/197355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lara_aine/pseuds/lara_aine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reid has always felt she was made of a mishmash of body parts that didn’t quite fit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Complement

Morgan has great breasts. Soft and round, with a natural droop. Not too big and all her own. She has a great everything; toned thighs, smooth tummy, an amazing ass. Mostly because she works at it, constantly. Hours at the gym, eating right, dressing so as to make it all look effortless. She’s perfectly toned, with curves in all the right places.  
Reid has always felt she was made of a mishmash of body parts that didn’t quite fit. Overly long legs that could never be elegant or sexy, narrow hips, all sharp and angular lines. No real breasts to speak of, just barely discernible swellings of flesh that require no support, as the single bra she owns, stuffed in the back of her underwear draw can attest to. She’s always been gawky and ungraceful, hidden beneath boy’s clothes because she’s never managed to fill out girl’s ones.  
And it used to bother Reid more, because statistically the average women is only 5ft4” and 140 lbs and has breasts bigger than a twelve year old. And Reid likes curves, likes something to hold onto, somewhere soft to land.  
But maybe Morgan likes other things. Because she moans when she works Reid’s nipples with her tongue and a light scrape of her teeth. She leaves bites on Reid’s collarbone and bruises on her hips.  
And when Reid’s right on the crest of an orgasm, Morgan’s eyes are wide, dark and hungry.  
“Come on, baby girl, come on.”


End file.
